


Passing

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [66]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fix-It, Gen, Gossip, Vampire Family, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devi turns her attentions to Sookie; while after that the vampires see Devi out, Willa starts getting to the bottom of things with Jessica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing

**Author's Note:**

> Part four, "Numb."
> 
>  **Original Characters** : Devi Avninder

“Good talk?” Jessica asks when who she’s come to think of as the grown-ups (well, in vampire years probably only Eric and Nora count for that out of their little group, and Sookie’s older than the Bellefleurs, anyway) reenter the room.

“Good enough,” Sookie says nonchalantly.

“I can’t imagine that’s a reaction that Daddy and Auntie are used to gettin’,” Pam quips, rolling her eyes as she shields herself from the smack she knows it’s going to earn her from Tara (it’s accompanied by a muttered “do you have to make everything a sex joke?” that also isn’t a surprise).

Pretty much everyone else rolls their eyes too, and Charlaine says very sagely, “You know you don’t have to use humor as a defense mechanism around people that love you.”

“Don’t push your luck, pixie,” Pam grumbles.

“Actually, pixies are a whole different species than us,” Adilyn chimes in (behind her, Nora nods in approval).

“Whatever,” Pam and Tara chorus, Pam dismissively and Tara almost apologetically.

“Hey, Devi,” Sookie says over top of them, crossing to stand beside the woman in question.  “Just stop by to see how he’s doin’?”

“Something like,” Devi agrees.  “Also to see how you are.”

“I’m fine,” Sookie says immediately.

“Have you eaten?” Devi asks.  “When was the last time you were home?”

“This morning,” Braelyn pipes up.  “Daddy came to see Jason before work and Holly took Sookie home to shower and change outta her bloody clothes.”

“So it’s a good thing you’ve got people to take care of you,” Devi surmises.

Sookie just shrugs.  “Do you want someone to walk you out to your car?” she asks instead, both to get the attention off of herself and because it’s not hard to pick such a thing up.

“Is that a polite way of asking us to make ourselves scarce, Miss Stackhouse?” Eric asks, smirking.

Willa looks up from her and Braelyn’s joined hands (and the elegant Barbie doll, one of the collectible ones in the fancy ballgowns, they’re currently covering) and Jessica looks up from Jason.  “Should we go?” they ask in unison.

Sookie rolls her eyes at Eric and then smiles sympathetically at the girls.  “I’m just tryin’ to make sure Devi stays safe, since that’s our big mission now,” she explains.

“And she’s tryin’ to give y’all a polite excuse to back outta visiting hours if you wanna,” Danika adds with an apologetic glance toward Tara and Pam, the latter of whom starts laughing.

“Noted,” says the former, nodding something between amusement and gratitude at “her” fairy.

“If it’s not a trouble, I wouldn’t mind an escort,” Devi says, wrinkling her nose.  “Y’all might have stopped the evil emperor, but it’s possible there were stormtroopers who didn’t get the message.”

“Our work is never done,” Eric says to his sister.

“Don’t be an ass about it,” Nora retorts.

“I’ll be back tomorrow night, ‘kay?” Jessica whispers to Jason.

“I’ll text you,” Willa says to Braelyn.

 

* * *

 

It seems silly to be assuming tactical positions for walking into a parking garage, but that’s the state of the world they live in. Pam and Tara, by virtue of their lack of interest in what conversation is going on behind them, have taken point; Eric and Nora flank Devi in a way that looks like an accident, Nora saying something about making arrangements; Willa and Jessica are bringing up the rear, possibly continuing their conversation from last night.

“So, how’d it go?” Willa asks in a whisper.

“You were right there, were you really that distracted by your new girlfriend?” Jessica asks with a giggle.

“No, I mean… _your_ –” She rolls her eyes, then takes out her phone, knowing that no matter how soft they whisper the others will manage to hear.

>> _How did it go with your new girlfriend? Last night?_

She hands it to Jessica, eyebrows raised expectantly, then nods for Jessica to respond in kind. And while it feels kind of silly, it’s the only halfway decent option.

_> >We talked. We kinda snuggled._

She returns the phone with a sheepish smile, waving off the absolutely giddy expression that Willa has adopted. Frantically, Willa types back, trying not to giggle gleefully.

_> >Talked about what? And snuggled how?_

Jessica winces. She doesn’t exactly want to give everything away, especially without Nora’s permission to do so, but she’s good at keeping details like this vague. And besides, she brought it up.

_> >Mostly we talked about, like, what we were gonna do tonight. What I was gonna do. And we snuggled basically how you found us this evening._

Willa nods seriously. So it wasn’t the “girlfriends” talk. Not that she would know much about that, ‘cause she and Mallory never had that talk at all, they were just friends who made out sometimes, and she and Braelyn haven’t established their exact status, but – still. She keeps thinking it’s going to be different since Nora’s so much older and of another time.

_> >So you snuggled with Eric, too?_

Okay, _this_ is the awkward part. Not just because Willa is Eric’s progeny, but just because.

_> >Eric snuggled with Nora, more or less, and Nora snuggled with me._

Given Jessica’s expression, Willa assumes that’s not the whole story.

_> >But do you wanna snuggle with Eric?_

Jessica huffs indignantly, because she somehow hadn’t actually thought about the answer to that question until earlier tonight.

_> >You make it sound like a euphemism._

More evasion.

_> >Well if you wanna think about it that way. But I’m asking just in a general sense. You’re into Nora, are you into Eric too?_

And more confusion.

_> >Isn’t everyone into Eric? _

And more evasion.

_> >Tara isn’t. Pam isn’t anymore, not in that way._

Jessica groans softly, not even bothering if the others hear her.

_> >I don’t know, okay? I _

“Girls?”

Willa and Jessica look up in unison, finding the others stopped beside a gold Honda that Devi’s unlocking and climbing into with grateful smiles.

“What’s up?” Jessica asks innocently as Devi backs out and heads off.

“Other than watching the two of you act out a cliché of your generation?” Eric replies smugly.

Willa rolls her eyes. “It was the only way to talk in private,” she retorts, all but sticking her tongue out.

“What’s going on,” Pam says dryly, “is we were all thinking we should take a spin by the old homestead while we’re nearby. See how horribly fuckin’ defaced it’s gotten.”

The girls shrug at each other. “Why not?” Jessica asks.


End file.
